


Fluff Prompts Collection

by fishstic, Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, I hope, Multi, Sweet things, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of prompts I've received.</p><p>in order:<br/>1. lapis lazuli/peridot<br/>2. Bethany Hawke/Isabela<br/>3. Non-Inquisitor Female Trevelyan/Cassandra<br/>4. wicked-no pairing<br/>5. elsa/anna<br/>6. elsa/anna<br/>7. Female Mahariel/Female Cousland<br/>8. Dragon Age Inquisition, Female Rogue Trevelyan (no pairing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lapidot Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Lapidot 21
> 
> 21\. A promise

“Lapis! Are you okay?” Peridot called up to her roommate who was very busy doing absolutely nothing on their makeshift balcony.

“Yeah,” Lapis called back. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.”

“I’m going out, do you need anything?” Peridot called up. 

“You to be back by seven,” Lapis called back. “We’re gonna watch the Camp Pining Hearts movie, and I want you to be here.”

“Will you be okay until then?” Peridot asked.

“I will, if you promise to come back.”

Peridot nodded, though Lapis could not see, and called up one last time. “I promise.”


	2. A sweet reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hugintheraven asked:  
> How about Isabela/Bethany, 5, if it's not too much trouble?
> 
> Isabela/Bethany, 5. A reunion kiss.  
> I hope you don’t mind if this goes a bit differently than you might have expected, the prompt gave my brain an idea and I thought it sounded really cute.

The third time in one day, Bethany noted, as the younger mage asked her _again_  if she’d date him. Third time in one day, and fifth time in that week; it was only Tuesday. It was as though he didn’t understand the meaning of the words, “I don’t want to date you.” Considering he’d asked at least nine times a week for the past three months, he probably didn’t. 

After the first six times, she decided to turn to Isabela for help. Sure, Isabela was dating her sister, but that didn’t mean she’d be unwilling to help. Now she was waiting. They’d made the arrangements, and it wouldn’t be long.

While she was waiting, she double checked the bag that she was holding to make sure it still had all of the letters in it. Some of them she’d been very surprised when the Circle actually let her keep them. That was a long time ago, now the Circle was gone, just a memory she wished she didn’t have.

The camp she was in wasn’t too far away from the Waking Sea, so it shouldn’t be all that hard for Isabela to find her, and indeed it wasn’t. 

“Sweetness, there you are,” Isabela called happily when she’d found Bethany.

“Isabela~” Bethany called back equally as happy. She stood up and ran over to her, practically tackling her in a hug.

“I’ve missed you,” Isabela said, hugging Bethany back, then out of the corner of her eye noticed the younger mage that was glaring at her. “Is that him?” she whispered.

Bethany nodded. “Kiss me, Bela. Make this believable.”

Isabela chuckled slightly. “Have you always wanted a kiss from me, sweetness?”

“That doesn’t matter. My sister loves you, she needs that,” Bethany said. “For now, just one? One to make up for all the times that… maybe I did want, but never asked.”

Isabela smiled and leaned down, closing the distance between her and Bethany, catching her lips in a fairly eager kiss. Bethany kissed back, just as eagerly.

When they pulled apart they were both left wondering about things that could have been.


	3. A Lesson in Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Cassandra and Ruka 28? Please?
> 
> 28\. Teaching the other something new.

“Draw the sword in toward yourself as you step back,” Cassandra said, demonstrating with her own sword before putting it down again. “That’s how you parry.”

Ruka nodded slightly and tried it, twice, each time Cassandra smiled and adjusted her grip on the hilt very slightly. 

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Cassandra said with a smile. “Again.”

Ruka smiled slightly at the praise. She demonstrated the parry that Cassandra had just taught her, thrice more before Cassandra once more drew her sword. 

“Let’s see what else you already know,” Cassandra said.

Ruka nodded, though she was quite certain she didn’t know much of anything about swords. She’d always used a bow and been fine with that.

“How heavy is your sword?” Cassandra asked.

“Too heavy,” Ruka replied. “I like my bow better.”

Cassandra nodded and took the sword from her hand for a moment. “You should be fine with this one, but if it  _ is _ too heavy, then we need to get you a different one.” For a second Cassandra paused considering the second half of Ruka’s statement. “You use a bow, normally? I’ve never seen you with one.”

“I haven’t had one of my own in months,” Ruka replied quietly. “Sometimes, I borrow Sera’s or Scout Harding’s just to practice so I don’t forget.”

“I see,” Cassandra said. “Their bows are drastically different from each other’s, aren’t they?”

“Scout Harding uses a short bow,” Ruka said, “with a higher draw weight than average. While Sera tends to use a longbow, I’ve seen her adjusting it several times and replacing the string before, but I don’t know if they’re breaking because the tension is too high or because she’s using too weak a bow for how strong she is.”

“What about you? What would you prefer?” Cassandra asked.

“For a while, I had a short bow, that one of my brothers gave me. It was standard issue for the Templars, but it was one of the only things my brother ever gave me,” Ruka said. “I have never had a bow that was made  _ for _ me. I’ve only ever used and adjusted bows made for other people. There’s some fairly nice premade bows that are great. But nothing quite can match a bow actually made for your hands and your hands alone.”

Cassandra smiled. “I feel the same way about my sword.”

Ruka nodded. “It’s not all that different, I think. Your sword was made for you.”

Cassandra nodded. “Then perhaps, if we are going to have you using a sword, we need to get you one made for your hands.”

“Wouldn’t that be a really time consuming process?” Ruka asked.

“Yes, but you could learn a lot from it,” Cassandra replied. “We could also get you a bow. Your own bow. I’m sure Harritt or Dagna would be willing to work with you.”

“I don’t need a bow that sets things on fire,” Ruka said.

“Then perhaps not Dagna,” Cassandra chuckled. “I’ll talk to Elissa, and see what she thinks.”

Ruka smiled. “And I’ll attempt to be as strong as you.”

“Now that could take time,” Cassandra said, handing her back the sword. “For now we’ll keep working on the basics. Even with an improper sword, it’s good to at the very least know the very basics.”

 


	4. Wicked Asthma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original date of writing: 30 December 2013  
> anonymous asked: prompt! what will glinda and elphie do when fiyero suddenly has an asthma attack during dancing through life?

At first Elphaba had walked away from the scene. She only wanted to study after all.  _Let them do their stupid song. We’ll see who passes the exams. They’ll wish they studied._

She was sitting a fair ways away when she heard her roommate shriek. Elphaba snapped her book closed and put it in her bag. _I can’t study like this._  Galinda shrieked again. This time Elphaba actually heard what Galinda shrieked. 

“Fiyero, what’s happening?”

Elphaba couldn’t just go back to her room and do nothing, though she wanted to. She knew if she went back and something was really wrong with the Winkie prince, she’d never hear the end of it. She walked over to where the people were gathered. 

“What is the matter with you all? Move,” Elphaba said. 

The crowd parted and in the middle she saw Galinda on her knees beside Fiyero. The Winkie prince was clutching his chest and wheezing badly. 

“Oh Oz,” Elphaba breathed quietly. She knelt down on the other side of Fiyero from Galinda and looked in his bag.

“Elphaba Thropp, just what do you think you are doing?” Galinda hissed. She moved over and tried to pull Elphaba away from Fiyero’s bag. 

“Enough, Galinda,” Elphaba said. “In case you didn’t know your little boyfriend here is having an asthma attack. I’m looking for his inhaler. If you want to help, go get him a glass of water." 

Galinda hesitated, not really sure what an asthma attack was.

"Now,” Elphaba hissed. “Unless you want him to die.”

Galinda scrambled to get up and ran off to get a glass of water. Elphaba kept searching for the inhaler, She found it at the very bottom of his bag and pulled it out. 

“Fiyero, you dumb boy I found your inhaler,” Elphaba said handing it to him. 

He took the inhaler and used it and then smiled at the green girl. “Thanks,” he said. 

Galinda came back with the glass of water and he drank that down and smiled at both girls. 

“You two make a great team,” he said. 

Galinda and Elphaba glanced at each other. 

“Not on your life,” Elphaba said. “I just don’t want to hear her complain all the time if something happened to you,” she added starting to walk away. 

“You’re mean, Elphaba,” Galinda called after her. 

“You started it,” Elphaba called back.

Galinda stared after the green girl, then looked back to Fiyero. “So you were saying something about a party?”


	5. Elsanna Arcade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original date of writing: 21 June 2015  
> ticiatigr asked: If you're still looking for prompts, how about an Elsanna one where Anna is pissed because someone keeps stealing the machine with the best output for tickets at the arcade, and Elsa os the one using it trying to save enough tickets to get anna a gift

****

“It’s not fair Kristoff,” Anna whined as she sat down beside her friend who’d brought her to the arcade with him. 

“What did someone take the game you wanted to play again?”

“Every single time. It’s not fair!” 

“Did you try asking if you could have a turn?”

“No…”

“Why don’t you try asking?”

“She’s too pretty.”

“Then let me go ask.”

Anna put her head on the table and just mumbled a response that sounded like bring pizza.

Kristoff stood and walked over to the machine in question, a Skeeball machine that’d had its point multiplier set too high when it was set up, not many people had ever really paid attention to the mistake. A girl slightly taller than him with a platinum blonde braid was concentrating on trying to score as many points as possible.

“Hey, blondie,” he said stepping up to the machine.

“Oh, hi Kristoff,” the blonde replied. “Don’t mess up my throw. I’m going for the record.”

“Which record, Elsa, the high score or the ticket record?”

“Ticket. It’s a certain cute redhead’s birthday and I want to get her the big stuffed animal from the prize counter.”

Kristoff watched as Elsa finished lining up her shot and scored right in the 100 point goal, the fifth time in a row if the point counter was correct. “You’re really good at this,” he mused. “But you do realize the machine probably doesn’t even have 10000 tickets in it right?”

“I only need 2500 more,” Elsa said with a smile, showing him the reciept from the ticket counter machine. “And I just got half of them from this round so far.” She smiled at him. “Why’d you come over anyway? I thought you were going to be with Anna all day?”

“I was, but birthday girl wants to play. She doesn’t want to ask for a turn though because according to her you’re too pretty.”

“I’m too pretty, am I?” Elsa said lining up another perfect shot. “We’ll see about that when I bring her the big prize.”

“If you say so. I’m going to get her pizza, she’ll probably hit me if I come back without any. You want some?”

“Perhaps when I’m done. It should only take like ten more minutes.”

Ten minutes later. 

“The machines all your’s Anna,” Elsa whispered as she leaned over the booth that she and Kristoff were sitting in. “Happy birthday.”

Anna turned around to see who was talking to her and came face to face with the biggest teddy bear she’d ever seen. “I didn’t know teddy bears could talk,” she said with a chuckle moving to stand on her knees in the booth. She pushed the bear aside as Elsa stood back up. “Thank you, Elsa,” she whispered leaning up and kissing her gently. “Than you very much.”

 


	6. Elsanna Amusement Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original date of writing: 20 June 2015  
> snowstorm-thirteen asked: Ooh oh I have a prompt. Elsa, waiting for her cotton candy, is approached by a stranger who noticed her high heels and wants to swap shoes because she's just too short to get on the big rollercoaster. That stranger, of course, is Anna, who getting nervous at how fast the ride is going, also now wants some company.

“Too short,” Anna grumbled walking away from the entrance. “I’ll show you short. I will get on that ride.” She looked around for anything that might make her the last three inches taller to be able to get on the ride. The only thing she could think to do would be borrow someone’s heels, but honestly who wears heels in an amusement park? Then she noticed this lady in a beautiful sky blue sun dress and heels the same color. She was standing in the cotton candy line. 

So she went up to the lady. “Hi there,” she said then looked up at her face and “you’re….so pretty…beautiful stranger…I mean…hi… Can I borrow your shoes?” She mentally slapped herself in the face and hoped she hadn’t embarrassed herself too much. 

The lady tilted her head and chucked when the man handed over the cotton candy. Then she walked over to the near by bench and sat down watching as Anna followed. “Just what do you need with my shoes? Can you even walk in heels?”

“I need them…I want to ride the super coaster but I’m too short and you’re not and those heels would make me tall enough and they look like they’d fit me and can I borrow them pleaseeeee?” Anna clasped her hands together and bounced up and down where she was. 

“Alright,” the lady said. “But I want to know you’re name first.” She flashed her a beautiful smile and took a bite of her cotton candy.

“It’s Anna, what’s yours?”

“They call me, Ms. Winter. But you can call me Elsa.” She smiled at Anna again and offered her some of the cotton candy. 

Anna smiled and sat down on the bench next to Elsa. “You’d really share with me?”

“Can’t take food on the super coaster.”

“What you want to ride too?”

“Would you rather ride that alone?” Elsa asked looking over her shoulder at the coaster in question, it was one of the faster rides in the park. 

“I’m not scared.”

“If you’re sure,” Elsa mused giving Anna the rest of the candy and starting to take her heels off. “But you’ll have to let me wear your shoes too.”

“No problem,” Anna said finishing off the cotton candy and taking her own shoes off, switching them with Elsa left first then the right. 

Elsa stood up first not needing to adjust to the change in height, then Anna stood up. She nearly fell over. Elsa simply moved over to hold Anna steady and helped her walk to the line. 

They stood and waited for a few moments in silence as the line moved forward then when they were nearly at the front Anna squeaked as the coaster passed above them. “Hold me.”

Elsa smiled and chuckled. “Want me to go with you?” and Anna just nodded. 

“I think this might be the beginning of a nice friendship,” Elsa said with a smile as they got on the coaster a few minutes later, “But you need to get your own heels if we’re going to do this again.”

Anna just nodded once again slightly afraid on the coaster and squeezed Elsa’s arm. “Again?” she squeaked as the ride began. 


	7. The Heroes' Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actualheroofferelden asked:  
> 24 or 31 (or both if you're so inclined) for Meiriana and Ella, pretty please? :3
> 
> 24\. Slow dancing

“May I have this dance, oh mighty Hero?” Ella asked bowing slightly. 

Meiriana tilted her head, this party was the very last place she actually wanted to be. Everyone was celebrating her slaying the archdemon and ending the blight, but there was no real reason any of them should laud _her_ specifically as ‘the hero’. She couldn’t have done any of it without the others. Why everyone called her the hero was lost on her.

“Meiri?” Ella asked quietly.

Meiriana blinked and looked up at Ella. “I don’t know how to dance, Ella.”

Ella smiled slightly. “That’s perfectly fine, I can teach you. If you want to dance, I mean.” She bit her lip slightly. “That is, it’s also okay if you don’t want to dance, I won’t force you.”

Meiriana nodded. “I want to dance. _With you.”_

Ella smiled just a little bit more. “I’ll lead,” she said as she gently took Meiriana’s right hand in her left hand, lacing their fingers together. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Meiriana said.

Ella nodded slightly and said quietly, “I’ll put my right hand on your hip and you put your left hand on my shoulder okay?”

Meiriana gave a slight nod and did what Ella said. She followed step for step as Ella taught her right then and there--in the middle of the biggest party to happen in Ferelden in quite some time--how to dance a simple waltz. The dance itself was fairly boring, but it didn’t really matter much. 

Ella was genuinely smiling, and for that Meiriana would gladly dance a thousand waltzes.


	8. Til It Happens To You (drabble version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decidedly not fluff, I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lady Gaga Song Titles, I picked "Til It Happens To You"
> 
> Introducing, my devout female rogue Trevelyan, Sherlina.

“Don’t presume to tell me how I am supposed to feel about this,” Sherlina snapped.

Krem flinched instinctively. He’d listened to others talk about what happened to the Inquisitor at the Winter Palace for weeks. It seemed she was as tired of hearing them say ‘It’s not that bad; get over it’ as he was. “I haven’t said anything,” he said. “I’m not going to tell you how to feel about this. I _know_.”

“How the hell could you possibly know?” she asked venomously.

“Because it’s happened to me,” he replied.

That was the first time he saw her cry.


End file.
